guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jennalee
Clean ...as a feshly washed sheet. Ph33r the whiteness it's burning my eyes! Jennalee 13:12, 11 December 2007 (UTC) You know what really amuses me about the returning vandal? He's an attention whore himself. Loves to be banned, so he keeps messing with you. Although it could just be a way of showing affection, I dunno. By the way Mr. Vandal: Thanks for stepping up to the plate and making account names. It is much easier to work with you that way, and prevents us from accidentally banning innocent IPs which may someday change owners. (T/ ) 15:53, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :Hmm, may be so :P - I'm curious as to why anyone would care if he/she/it/thing likes them or not, given the inner workings of their mind, proudly displayed for all to see in the err, histories of our talk pages. The 'she is not a man!' (to paraphrase) comment was lolworthy. Jennalee 16:44, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the compliments on my work. I was curious if you had suggestions for additional projects. --Lord Twitchiopolis 21:13, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for some great edits, I see you all the time in RC, uploading loads of wep skins and being realy helpful with the discription. Thanks RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 14:02, 17 December 2007 (UTC) : :) Jennalee 14:03, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :: :D RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 14:04, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Stuff If/Once you're selling the Kindlerock, I'd like it ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 17:07, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :It's one I stuff on a hero, hidden behind a staff, which I can't be bothered grabbing to screen >_>. I guess since I won't really use it (Asuran Fire Focus ftw), I could sell it :P Jennalee 17:08, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :: /Yay --- -- (s)talkpage 17:09, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I responed to the D-a-W matter. (just posting here to get your attention (yay for new-messages-message! :D ) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:33, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Hai Care to get rid of that Kindlerock now? :D --- -- (s)talkpage 14:55, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :*Yawn* if you're on :P Jennalee 01:33, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :: I was on the 6 hours after I placed that on your talk. Saw you on RC, thought you'd see my message sooner :P --- -- (s)talkpage 10:49, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::this is Australia we do not follow your timezone or seasons! Jennalee 11:22, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, if you say so :D --- -- (s)talkpage 11:34, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Survivor that is not the dumbest way to lose Survivor, my friend lost it when he went afk middle of fight lvl 4 devouer... and he was lvl 17 at that time (no henchies or other ppl from what I had heard) Dye Charts, your favourite job... Well I finally finished them: *Bone Charm (Focus) *Divine Symbol *Divine Scroll *Chimeric Eye *Channeling Focus What do you think? Still have the PSD files saved so I can easily go back and edit. Thanks for the pictures once again. Laters! :Heehee, they look fine :P. Personally, I'd keep text smaller and mark default color if there is one. Did you fully expand the dye window? The pics seem a lil smaller than they could be I suppose.. You could also try doing them 4x3 or 4x3 to save horizontal space if you feel inclined :P - see I'm nitpicky too >_>.... Not much to complain about tho :D Jennalee 10:22, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah the Dye Window was fully expanded. *I keep the text bigger purely because you can see them on the Article page without actually having too see them at a better resolution. For example I have a hard time reading the dye colour for the Tall Shield (but I can tell from the coloured background)...Then again the Tall Shields dye chart is reduced and the original size of 800px is easy to read...But i have to admit, the writing is big, I'll reduce them later on. *As for 4x3 or 3x4 (I think that's what you meant :P) 11 is a prime number, and having it 6 then 5 IMO looks better than 5/5/1 or 4/4/3 or 3/3/3/2...Hmmm... *Who are you calling "nitpicky"?! Anyway if you want me to do more, just ask (unless you hate my style :)) Khazad Guard 05:41, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, since it's a prime number, you can just add one more extra slot with a dye mix to make it even - I usually add a silver dye mix with one of the brighter colors to show its effect and because that's what most people add to lighten primary colors anyway... 4x3 if it's vaguely square means you can have it all fit onto the typical screen easier so you can see all at once nearer full size <_<. ::I don't hate your style - I do have some more things for you if you wanted to do more lol. Jennalee 05:49, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::Hmmm...Your logic seems to beat mine :( Anyway just hit me up in game if you want to dump :)Khazad Guard 12:07, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Next set finally done, I would link to them but I'm drained :S I've implemented your 3 rows thing on some of them, purely for the square look, but they looks hige on the pages so I had to make them smaller. Also edited some of the Dye descriptions, because I think you were tyring to explain because of no pictures? If you don't like the change just change them back ;) Also I would like the Suntouched Shield's picture better, but the page looked horrible so i made it 600px:P Also the fie sizes ran into warnings, bigger than recommened 150kb but I uploaded them anyway, is that alright? Well laters! Khazad Guard 06:40, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Another set (only 5 today though). Dragon's Breath Wand laready had a dye chart :( but I'll leave it to you to decide who's is better (slips Jennalee an Onyx Gemstone): or Image:Dragons Breath Wand colored.jpg|200px Khazad Guard 06:01, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hm, yours comes up clearer and less pixelated :P. BTW, someone wants a Skull Brush dye chart so I might get one sometime for that Jennalee 06:46, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::So does that mean you want me to put mine in? Anyway on a side note, do you have a dual -2(-2 Enchanted and -2 Stance) lying around on one of your mules? Anyway I'll knock up the rest (or 5) tomorrow, and of now I have a chronic headache... Khazad Guard 13:10, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I did warn you you know that it's get old and tiring but all you did was say it took like, 5 mins and you could knock up a bunch at once :P. Be honest with yourself, geez, you're not going to last long this way ;). IMO put yours in. Also, sorry, but I don't have and oldschool dual -2 shield lying about but I could probably find one for sale eventually what reqs were you looking for? Anyhow, going to sleep the rest of today hopefully through this heat. I just pulled an all nighter to finish Dennou Coil, marathon style xD Jennalee 21:11, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Well it's starting to get abit old, but not tiring. 5 minutes isnt too long, just doing it in moderation :) Knocked up another 6 today :) Anyway I looked on Guru and a Dragon's Breath Wand is 50k! Maybe I should have taken it after all, eben though it's ugly as hell. Also don't worry about the dual -2, I'm in a bidding war atm but I thought you may have one lying around. ANyway time for the boring part of dye charts...*goes to upload*.... Khazad Guard 05:42, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Another thing, a few of the dye charts already had multiples, but I replaced the ones I thought needed to. Greater Dark Scimitar had: Dark Scimitar had: I don't know if I just leave them, or tag them for deletion :/ Boy I'm really vandalising your page :) :If they're obsolete, you should probably tag for deletion <_< - I should prolly check before I give you stuff (or you check) but with the dark scimitars, ideally you'd have one person doing them since they all dye subtly differently. Jennalee 10:04, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::How does one tag something for deletion? :P (seriously, I dont know...). Anyway another problem (I should really stop checking "Ignore All Warnings" just to bypass upload limit)- and ::Each has it's good parts and bad parts. Which one should we keep? Anyway I forgot the name of one of the staffs you gave me, so I guess I have to go searching through all the staffs for the right one now :) Well that's the whole set done Khazad Guard 02:01, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::To tag for deletion, put on the page --Gimmethegepgun 02:05, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Heh, it's cos' you can't expand dye window as much as you like so you can get full weapon in irregardless of how big it is - sucks :( Jennalee 02:38, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks Gimmethepegun. Anyway I've tagged three pictures (G.D. Scimitar, D. Scimitar and D.B. Wand) for deletion so there all good. Anyway which one should we use for the Shamanic Wand? Khazad Guard 13:18, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Current one seems clearer tbh :( Jennalee 13:38, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Just put a list of Shields I'm looking to updating. (Linky Link) If you have can I borrow them? Khazad Guard 02:11, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::Another debarkle, once again uploaded before looking :S (see Image:Skull Shield Dye Chart.jpg vs Image:Skull_Shield_colored.jpg). I admit I kind of made the dye chart smaller ot fit in the shield (*runs off and hide*). Anyway what's new? Havn't had a chance to chat in a while. Later! Khazad Guard 02:08, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Weaps Arrghh! Stop. You're filling up my Recent Changes with Weapons improvements. :D Seriously though, great work, I'm impressed that someone has the time and patience to do all this. Much Appreciated. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 13:00, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Stop?! There is no stop button :P Glad you appreciate it, keeps me going ^_^ Jennalee 10:04, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::One small point I've noticed on some of the Destroyer Weaps have the Crafting Cost and some don't (e.g. Axe has, Scepter hasn't). Not sure how you want to play this... Sorry :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 12:26, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::Every single one of them has the same crafting cost - I'm just not entirely consistent. Jennalee 12:27, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::That's what I was getting at. Just wondered if the cost should be shown or not? I'll edit them all to one or the other if you like, just let me know which u would prefer? [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 12:29, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Add something like: Location Eye of the North expansion *Slavers' Exile **From Balthor Coalforge (Weaponsmith) ***It can be crafted for 250 Granite Slabs, 100 Iron Ingots, 10 Diamonds, 10 Onyx Gemstones, and 5 . and change "it" to "they" if there's multiple types like for bow, staff, etc. Jennalee 12:32, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :On With [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 12:34, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::All Done, I Hope :D. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 12:48, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::Good work :D Jennalee 12:51, 10 January 2008 (UTC) I'm on Guild Wars right now if you want to buy the green.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:58, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :K, I suppose I'll hop on instead of going back to sleep... Very late night Frostmaws run... Jennalee 04:05, 13 January 2008 (UTC) My computer went fubar... ...So I'm currently pinching my dad's (which, incidentally, is a lot better). I think I'll be getting a new one so... Any suggestions as to parts? <.< Jennalee 09:44, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yay, you're getting a new one! Anyway go to sleep, you are on way too late. I mean you won't be able to watch the cricket if you are asleep :S Anyway get some real expensive, super fast one- like a Quad Core (or whatever :P) Khazad Guard 16:41, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::You can run with a dual core easily if the rest of your computer ain't shit :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:46, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Looking to spend around $1000-1500 AU though so probably not a real expensive one i'm afraid. Anyhow, more whinging: I thought the GFX card on this pc was supposed to be better but no, they had to be cheap with some GeForce 6200s. 64 MB onboard RAM. It's slower than the FX5500 with 256 MB of onboard RAM and means half the FPS on GWs even though the rest of the PC is twice as good asdf >:/ Jennalee 17:05, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I run around with 15-20 FPS, it can never be worse, I hope ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 17:06, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::10-13 if I have anywhere decent settings to run around with, 50-60 if I'm at lowest possible GFX settings. And... 5-7 when I'm trying to screen things at max settings, max res where there's bloody waves >_(s)talkpage 17:41, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Wow I thought my FPS was bad...I usually run around at 30-40 (all settings low, except for Texture on high) on my desktop. Ofcourse I get the good old 1 FPS during AB alot :S. On my laptop though, it's a whole different thing. When I take my first screen it pauses the game for awhile, but after that it takes screens instantaneously. Khazad Guard 05:44, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I get the delay for the first screenshot as well. I also get a delay when I load into a completely new area. On my previous PC, this translated to 2-3 mins where i basically couldn't do anything. Since I usually play monk, it doesn't exactly help with keeping people alive. Jennalee 05:49, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Horrible PC fanclub much? ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 07:16, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeppers :( - drawing up a plan for a new one tomorrow, hopefully I'll get it :) Jennalee 08:28, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Okay thanks/ Good luck with your computer :P Khazad Guard 07:05, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Y'know don't think that just spending 1-3k on a computer will automatically mean it's just going to be only average. If you can hold hostage someone with a decent knowledge of computers, they should be able to assemble one. It's alot cheaper than buying *gasp* company computers i.e pre-assembled ones, usually you can save anywhere between 1-5k. I spent around 3k on mine with pretty much the best things you can get, the drawback is my huge power supply thats over-heats-and-threatens-to-explode-in-5-seconds. It really depends on your exprience of computers/or of convienently placed wisdom. Since you've said you had 6200's maybe a 6800 ultra would be the minimum you aim for a decent change in performance. If you can afford it, picking something out from the 7's would be nice but I'm not too sure if it'll be able to fit into your budget. I'm not that'll help since I've heard the really good geforces have a bad habit of failing to co-operate with computers whose parts are not up to the standard of the card so trend lightly. Sorry if I sound geekish, it's just something I caught from my IT older brother.XD Flechette 00:41, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Well, computer has already been ordered so, these are the specs: *Intel Core 2 Duo E8200 *NVidia GST 8600 <- figured I wouldn't be using the power of the 8800 anytime soon and spend like, $200 less *4 GB 800 MHZ Kingston RAM (some wastage but cheap) *500GB SATA2 Seagate HD, 32 MB cache *Creative X-Fi Extreme Audio (not ideal but not so great speakers anyway >.<) *Viewsonic 22" VA2226W *DVD Burner, mobo, case etc... All up, it came to $1,645 including a slight fee for them building it (looks like I'm going to again) and GST (urgh). Small problem, however, is the store doesn't know when the E8200 will be coming in so ETA arrival of the PC might be quite delayed and I might have to opt for something else if it's too delayed :( Jennalee 01:00, 23 January 2008 (UTC) That's a rather decent computer, I was rather unsure on what you would get because i'm more used to bigger budgets. about the ram, you might vista for that since XP can only handle up to 2 gig while the rest can rot away. Anyway, I totally forgot about the GTS, it's nearly as good as the GT pretty much a "lite" version for the computers which may have trouble with a GTX or GT. the E8200 will nearly postively be delayed for quite a while since it was released officially on the 20th of this year, which I wouldn't mind getting one of those juicy E8500's = P. Flechette 01:19, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, my budget this time was around $1.5k - previously we ended up spending around 2.2-2.5k so I suppose it's a lot better... Anyhow, PC is actually due to be put together tomorrow (that means the processor did come in), only a slight issue with GFX card - they said the model of GTS I had ordered wasn't in stock so they asked if I wanted ASUS which I thought I said I wanted anyway ;(. BTW, the GTS is more expensive than the equivalent GT and I was told they perform better so are you sure they are a "lite" version? Also, they said XP can use ~3.2-3.3 Gig of RAM but the sticks came in 2 Gig lots so bought two lol. How come you get such a high budget to blow anyway <_< Jennalee 10:19, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::Two 2Gig cars > One 4Gig card, anyways :) (reads/writes faster, and thus a better performance) --- -- (s)talkpage 15:50, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::In lots, I actually meant 2x 1 Gig so it's actually 4x 1 Gig Jennalee 21:28, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::About the GT and the GTS I think what they meant was GTS performs better than the GT cost-wise. Quite a few people were disappointed about the GT as it was quite expensive despite a low performance difference to the 7600 GT. Which is also why it's likely cheaper. Despite that, GT is still better than GTS, but not good enough for the market. As for the ram, I find motherboards that i've use have built in RAM, so you only need to get 2-2.5 gig depending on what motherboard you use. Any OS can handle any amount of ram but the case is if it'll be used to full potential. Flechette 02:18, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm pretty sure my friend said the GTS is better than the GT not cost performance wise, but real performance - and the equivalent GTS *is* around more expensive than the equivalent GT (eg. GTS8800 is more expensive than the GT8800 by around $75 so I don't see why they would make a worse card more expensive, if you catch my drift... are you sure you're not getting the two confused? >_<). I have no idea about motherboards but RAM is cheap so, if need be two sticks san be salvaged from this computer and put into the other <_< Jennalee 05:09, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Hihi *Just dropping bye to say hi. :p --Serenity Divinity 02:42, 17 January 2008 (UTC) **Hurro :P Get your staff yet? Jennalee 10:45, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ***Ah, nope. Not yet. :( --Serenity Divinity 17:57, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Something I want to bother you with... Tomented bows, to be exact. They all have seperate pages, afaik (checked Torm Longbow, Torm Shortbow and searched for Torm Bow). Dunno why I'm sayin' this to you, but oh well... Have a nice day :D --- -- (s)talkpage 14:50, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Do you want me to merge them or do that yourself :P Jennalee 01:00, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'll let you do it, cause you made me decide ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 06:27, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::It's still a chore though, somewhat ;( Jennalee 05:09, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::The pictures look ok, but if you want to make them more uniform for a merged article, I have both skins (long + recurve) available for more pics. Tain 19:44, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Question would be if you wanted to lend them since they *are* exp items :P Jennalee 21:29, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Of course, just let me know if you need them ^^ Tain 01:13, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::OK, I'll drop you a line should I need them ^^ Jennalee 05:09, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you... ...for correcting my typo in my image. I should wait till after I've had a full cup of coffee before editing. :) ..Elenya.. 19:39, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :No problem :) Jennalee 05:09, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Graphical issues What happens when your computer is playing up... Jennalee 11:10, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Yay! White Boxes! I have those a lot. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:25, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::How about green grass where it's supposed to be grey, black where it should be green and red at random times? :D -- -- talkpage 15:28, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::Never heard of that <_< - first time I've ever seen white boxes though. After seeing those then retarting GWs, I had "repairing data archive" - not good <_< Jennalee 16:17, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::::It's rare for me to not have RDA. Kinda annoying, but I'm used to it ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:26, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Color-changing plants happens to other people too? Good, I'm not crazy! Really annoying in Lahtenda Bog mission... (T/ ) 12:45, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::What about teleporting heroes/henchies? Jennalee 15:48, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Teleporting H/H is caused by lag :P --- -- (s)talkpage 19:35, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It's still headache inducing tho :( Jennalee 11:41, 1 February 2008 (UTC) I made a card for you! --Shadowcrest 16:12, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Oi oi, I have a bigger repetoire than that D: Jennalee 16:26, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I think you're most famous for your image work ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:26, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::I can still give real people a tongue lashing if I want :P Jennalee 16:27, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Howzat. 03:37, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::Literal'd! (Talk • ) 03:39, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::Odear <_< Jennalee 03:43, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Hehehe, awesome. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:03, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::::That card is broken. It can kill a player with clever usage of the stack Blue.rellik 06:42, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::No one was supposed to notice that. Now I have to reword it. D: 06:46, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Why isn't my card on your userpage? D: 09:48, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Suggest a good space <_< Jennalee 09:50, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thumbnail in "Stuff I do on wiki." 09:52, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::That's good too. Ty <3 09:53, 6 March 2008 (UTC) +30 hp shield handles Do you have any and how much will you sell them to me for? Blue.rellik 03:28, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :None :( Jennalee 03:33, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::God damnit, I have to stick with +45 conditionals then :( Blue.rellik 03:42, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sure you could pick up a few for 7k in town Jennalee 03:42, 4 February 2008 (UTC) The Pain in My Heart Where are you? I miss you already!! It's been like 30 seconds... Khazad Guard 07:48, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :Going out n' stuff Jennalee 09:55, 21 February 2008 (UTC) A scythe of corruption Do you have one and how much? Blue.rellik 06:41, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Nope but with everyone like, Ursanwaying DoA now you can pick one up for like, 3-5k Jennalee 10:14, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, that cheap? I guess that's like one good thing about the bear. Mucho gracis Blue.rellik 03:13, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Hey I see that you're done with your image redoing crusade; and I wonder if you would like to do a crusade with me? I'm looking around for things that need improving.. I was possibly thinking of a category of bosses that have mesmer/warrior/etc elites, but then I wonder if it'd be useful; you want to join? Suggestions on what to do appreciated.. =P. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:50, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :It's not so much I'm not done - there's plenty of items I'd like to do. It's more to do with what seems like meeting an asshole a day in GWs, a lack of time since uni started again and motivation due to said meeting bad people. That being said, I doubt I could be all that helpful with taking better boss pics. IMO what would be more useful is cleaning up some of the newer articles like standardizing the dungeon information - splitting tips into a separate section away from LoD secret locations, fixing quick access link pages etc. Not all too flash and exciting I suppose - just find something that you'd be happy to work with :) Jennalee 21:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, well there's one thing at the moment; Organising a cat for EotN, Proph, NF and Factions bosses. Then I'm gonna go through all monsters and make sure that they have cats in the right place and are formatted correctly. That should keep me busy for a while =P. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:57, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Hoigh -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:43, 17 March 2008 (UTC)